


Dreaming up

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Webercon Whidbey Island Changeling Game
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Past Trolius, Potions, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Asher is reporting to the boss about a potion he heard about that might help in their upcoming job...
Kudos: 2





	Dreaming up

"…and since they won't be dreaming, he won't be able to watch through them. We'll have plenty of time. Crazy that this stuff is so easy to make, eh?"

"Hmm." Trol was lounging, but Asher thought he was more interested than he was letting on. "How long did you say they'd be out?" 

"Full night's sleep. Six, maybe eight, hours? Pretty deep sleep, is what she said, so no need to tread too lightly."

"Hmm," he said again, sizing Asher up until he shifted uncomfortably, then shrugged. "That's a good start, but we'll need to get it into them first…"


End file.
